KLRM!
by YumeHoshi32
Summary: Welcome the new group of singers! KLRM!(KuroNeko96.Len.Rin.Mikuo) A full adventure of chaotic randomness awaits them! An unrequited love yet to be eternal, a twin complex, a dream to drink tapioca 24/7, a secret to be uncovered, and a being that is there for no reason!Follow their weird journey to their way of being stars!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All rights to the people who own Vocaloid.**

* * *

NOTE:This is all based on my judgement of how their personality is by listening to their songs and other stuff.

Character Intro

Rin: Hi I'm Rin-chan!°w°

Len: I'm Len!:D

KuroNeko96: Hi -_-

Mikuo: Mikuo here! :)

Manager: OKAY EVERYONE HAS TO WORK HARD! FULL ENERGY CHARGE!YEAAAAAHHHH!1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1—*cough cough* Oh sorry hi...:)

Grab an umbrella! A storm of random chaos is going to come! Welcome the group KLRM. They're going to sing epic songs for the world to hear! And ton of strange things are already occurring!

Rin and Len are twins that have a brother/sister complex?! While Neko96's dream is to be a comedian and drink tapioca 24/7!?And his secret will soon be uncovered while his little crush for Len(0.o) is still unrequited!?And Mikuo,the responsible one, has to control all of this. Why does it have to be him? Well he just wants to be part of this... °_°

* * *

**Have fun reading the chaos! Feel free to comment any requests,opinions, questions, etc. See you in the first chapter!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	2. Chapter 1:The beginning of KLRM!

**Disclaimer: All rights to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Rin! Wake up! We have to see the manager! Hurry up!" Len shook Rin. "Just a second Len." Rin mumbled, stuffing her head under her pillow. Rin and Len are twins, age 14, with a brother/sister complex. They both live alone because their parents died. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" "OKAY I'M UP FOR GOD SAKE!SO STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS YOU'RE KILLING THEM!"Rin bared her teeth and her eyes glared red at Len. "Scary—" "I HEARD THAT!" -gulp- Their morning routines have just begun.

Fighting,eating,fighting,brushing teeth,fighting,getting dressed,fighting,fighting,fighting,having their neighbor knock down their door for all the commotion in the early morning,fighting,fighting as they're walking to the manager or school,fighting,and more fighting.(You're surprised that they are still getting along this well after all that fighting everyday right?)

"Len-kuuuun! Rin-chaaaan!" Neko96 shouted to them. "Are you still fighting like the usual?" "That's kind of sad that they fight everyday and are still getting along well."Mikuo laughed. "Mikuooo! Neko-chaan! Yahoh!"Rin vigorously waved to them. "I'm not Neko-chan the billionth time!I'm KuroNeko96! Atleast call me Kuro!" "No!"Rin turned away and grunted. "There sure's a lot of commotion out here. Okay I called everyone. I have sudden news for y'alls!Starting today you are all one group if singers named KLRM! No exuses or you're going to be burnt to death!Kay!"The manager winked.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"Everyone screamed. And just like that KLRM formed...

* * *

**How was chapter 1? Feel free to comment, everyone's welcomed. See you in Chapter 2! The chaos continues!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	3. Chapter 2:KLRM's Reactions

**Disclaimer:All rights to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 2

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"Are you serious manager!?"Mikuo has an overcast on his face.

Rin danced around and sang cheerfully,"Yaaay! Grr-ou-pa yay! Garu-pa yay! Grou-pie yay! La~la~laa-" "NOW'S NOT THE STUPID RETARDED TIME TO DANCE AND SING RIN!"Len yelled at her.(another sibling fight-sigh-) "I don't care! I'm happy and I know it! So why can't I show my feelings huh?" "Because it's not THE STUPID RETARDED TIME TO DO THAT!" "You big meanie! BEHHH!" Rin stuck out her tongue at Len. "Hey hey. Now's not the time to argue. I'm sure the manager did this for a good reaso-" "We don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't even have a good reason to be in the fanfiction! BEHHH!" The Kagamine twins cut off Mikuo, putting him into shame. "That's true... I don't have a reason to be in this fanfiction... No reason... Reason...rea...son..I don't have any reason to be in this...I feel so...so...alone..."Mikuo mumbled to himself in the shady corner. A black eerily aura surrounded him. "The power of twins are scary..."Neko96 froze into ice as he looked into Rin and Len's shining murderous eyes."

"OKAY GUYS!I'M EXTRA FIRED UP FOR THIS DAY!YOU WILL BE DEBUTING BY TOMORROW SO YOU BETTER COME UP WITH A SONG OR ELSE YOU ALL ARE GONNA DIE!" The manager's eyes was filled with sizzling flames. Interrupting the awkward moment. "Impassionate gods... more like the complete opposite of an impassionate manager."Len whispered to Rin. (**The "impassionate gods" is from a poem,"Impassionate gods have never seen the red that is the Tatsuta River." Len is the worst pun maker ever so he switches gods to manager and is saying the manager is the complete opposite of impassionate.)**"That's the worst pun I've ever heard there Len!Congrats!"Rin winked. "I thought they were just fighting...and a bad pun isn't suppose to be praised..." Mikuo and Neko96 said in sync.

* * *

**Did you enjoy Chapter 2? Feel free to comment, everyone is welcome. The ending of this chapter was kind of bad. -_- The chaos continues in Chapter 3!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	4. Chapter 3:Rainbow Quadracorns Forever?

**Disclaimer: All rights to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Debut!Debut!Debut!Debut!The debut it's today! Kamisama, Buddha, Jesus, someone please protect their de-but! La~Da~Dee~Doo~Da~Da~La~!"The manager sang with joy. "There's been way too much singing these days."Mikuo sighed heavily.

"So my little angels did you make the song for your heavenly de~but?" "Seriously manager please stop. You're freaking us out."Neko96 turned away. "So I guess you all have! What's the title?" "Eh... Title?" KLRM said together. A huge shock wave flushed over manager's face. And the manager's face darkened,"YOU DON'T HAVE A TITLE FOR YOUR DEBUT SONG!?" "S-s-s-s-s-so-sor-r-rrrr-rr-yy...eeeek!"The manager looked like he grew 10x larger than them. Towering over them with a murderous aura. "AND I THOUGH I TRUSTED YOU!AND YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE THE TITLE!?" "We're sorry manager! We don't want our bottoms to be burnt! Or rather our whole selves!"

-Grunt,grunt,grunt,grunt,grumt- The manager kept grunting and groaning for an hour. "Umm... Manager. Did you come up with a title?"Len asked quietly. -flash- the manager turned his head to the group and his eyes flashes. "I got it! The title would be 'Rainbow Quadracorns Forever!'" "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Manager you're kidding right?"Mikuo asked. "Rainbows! Quadracorns Forever!"Rin's face looked like a cat that just entered a feast of cooked fish. "I am NOT kidding! It's either 'Rainbow Quadracorns Forever or '100% KLRM.' "100% KLRM! It's a done deal!" "But Lennnnnn!"Rin's eyes got all watery."Rainbow Quadracorns Forever is a really nice name. And it's really cute!"Len's face turned beet red. "Yeah Len-kuuun! It's really cute! Even though Rin's never right but why not let her choose?" Neko96 curled up against him almost purring.(well he is sort of like a cat because his name is Neko96. Neko=cat) "Get off you dirty minded cat!" "Awww how cute."The manager blushed."So Rainbow Quadracorns Forever it is!"{°w°}

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?"(Len and Mikuo)

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Rin and Neko96)

And just like that... KLRM debuted with their first song: Rainbow Quadracorns Forever

* * *

**Was Chapter 3 really strange? I saw an ad which had a quadracorn while making this so I added it. Everyone is welcome to comment! The chaos continues in Chapter 4!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	5. Chapter 4:Neko96 is hiding something!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I think I just entered the opposite place of heaven..."Len sat in a corner pouting. "Yeah" Mikuo replied, sitting in the other shady corner. Their spirits floated out of their mouths. "I'm done for good."

The debut song titled "Rainbow Quadracorns Forever" was performed and the whole audience thought they were crazy because of the name. Now there's a gossip of KLRM that they are a group who loves ponies and unicorns.

"Manager—! Why–!Why did you have to do this to us!"Tears poured out of Len's eyes.(still in the shady corner) "OKAY GUYS TODAY WAS GRRRRREAT!"the manager put on sunglasses and faced the sun."We are going to make another song veeeeeeerrry soon and make mountains of money!"The manager's eyes beamed with yen signs.(¥) "Yeah!"Rin shouted."Whoot!"Neko96 joined and they started chanting,"Money, Money,we're going to be rich!"

After all the chanting and moaning and pouting the manager kicked them out for making too much commotion.(Even though it was the manager who kind of started it.)

"Aaaaaahhh!That was fun!" Rin stretched her arms while Rin and Len walked home. Len still has a droopy face from the time they debuted."Rin, you're such an idio-" "I HEARD THAT!DON'T TRY CALLING A CUTE GIRL WHO'S YOUR SISTER AN IDIOT!" -gulp-(and the Kagamine siblings' fight resumes)

Other side

Meanwhile, Neko96 and Mikuo are having a calm yet weird conversation at the park.(they went there for a break) "Hey Mi-ku-o. Can I ask you something?" "If you're going to say my name normally. You're not a girl." Neko96 smiled. "Then never mind. I'll tell you on Valentine's Day. Or rather make a confession to the whole KLRM." "Huh?"Mikuo has a puzzled face.

* * *

**How was chapter 4? Comments are welcomed. What is Neko96 hiding from them? Find out in Chapter 5!The chaos continues!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	6. Chapter 5:An awkward Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's Valentine's Day! Yahoo! Yahoo!"Rin jumped around the house carrying the home phone. "Rin! Did you get mistaken for a cow and got abducted by aliens?!" Len ran over to Rin.(Len just woke up) "Meanie! I wasn't abducted by aliens! And how can I be mistaken for a cow?BEHH!"Rin stuck out her tongue at Len. "Well it's 6 in the morning and it's Saturday! You usually wake up at noo-" "WHAT—! That late?"Rin freaked out and her spirit floated out of her mouth. "Rin!" Len shook her out of shock. "Oh yeah! Today's Valentine's Day!" Hearts appeared in her eyes. "Ahh. That wonderful time when couples can give each other chocolates and confessions of love are every ."Rin fell into a state of bliss

-Ding Dong!-The doorbell rang."OPEN UP IN 3 SECONDS OR ELSE I'LL BURN DOWN THIS HOUSE!"Someone pounded on the door. "I'm opening it!"Rin shouted. "THREE, TWO, ONE— Oh hi Rin-chan!"Neko96 waved when Rin burst open the door. "Geez! Neko-chan!" "I'm not Neko-chan for the hudredth billionth time!" "You know hundreth billionth is less than one."Mikuo pointed out. "Who cares nerd!"

After the neighbor yells at them for shouting at 6 in the morning

Neko96 slumped in a chair and put his feet on the dining table."Okay down to business.I told Mikuo I have a confession to make yesterday." Rin and Len turned to Mikuo. Mikuo sighed. "So what is it?" "I... am in love with Len." A long awkward silence was there. Everybody realized what Neko96 said and froze.

"EEH—!?"

Len ran into the bathroom and threw up. Rin feel on the floor and her spirit came out. Mikuo's chin dropped to the floor. "U-u-um. Are you serious?" Mikuo regained his consciousness and asked him. Neko96 nodded. "I love him so much he is like tapioca that was sent from heaven." Neko96 looked up to the ceiling. "I don't understand you anymore." "N-n-n-Neko-chan! That can't be! You're a guy and Len is a guy!"Rin stuttered."Why god? Why did you have to punish me like this?" Len kneeled on the floor and looked up to the ceiling. "How would you know if I'm a girl or boy? I never said that I _am_ a boy." Neko96 grunted.

And the confession has left a scar on Len's life forever.

* * *

**Chapter 5 was really awkward right? Feel free to comment! The chaos continues to Chapter 6!**

**Note: I got this Neko96 liking Len idea from their songs. Such as "Ah! It's A Wonderful Cat's Life" and "Len-kun Now!" **

**- YumeHoshi32**


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Is Uncovered!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Manager! What should we do?"Rin ran to the manager's office and started crying. Neko-chan confessed to Len-kun yesterday and-and-and now Len-kun is running a high fever! Managerrrr! What should I dooooooooooooooooooooo?" Rin started bawling out tears and held onto the manager's shirt collar. "I'm sure Len is just fine. Drag him with you to Neko96's house and then see the result."The manager nodded. "B-but but—" "Don't throw your buts at me! One more but then you'll be burned to death! NOW GO!" His eyes sparked with flames and kicked Rin out of the office. "Manager is a big meanie."Rin mumbled. "I HEAR THAT!" "EEEK! I'm so sorry!"

At Neko96's house

"Rin! I don't want to see him!"Rin dragged Len by the arm to Neko96's house. "SHUT IT AND DO WHAT I SAY! YOU'RE A WIMP IF YOU NEVER GET OVER WITH IT!" "scary"Len shivered. -Ding Dong- "Rin-chan!Len-kun!"Neko96 swung open the door. "Come in, come in!" Neko96 pushed them in and into his room. The walls were baby pink and the furniture was pearl white. A few brown teddy bears were against the walls on the tapioca colored carpet floor. And a ton of pictures of Neko96 and tapioca. Rin and Len froze.

"Umm... Neko-chan. Is this a girl's room?" Neko96 nodded while smiling. "IT'S SOOOO KAWAII!"Rin rushed into the room looking at every single speck of dust in the room. "Hey, hey. Why is your room a girl's?" "Be-ca-us-e I am a g-i-r-l who's dream is to drink tapioca 24/7!" "Eh. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? SERIOUSLY!?"TheKagamine siblings screamed. Len sighed of relieve. "Well as long as you're a girl that's fine. i thought a perverted guy liked me."Len slowly fell down on his knees.

"Neko-chan! Neko-chan! Neko-chi! Neko-chi!" "Stop calling me that! I'm KuroNeko96! At least call me Kuro-kun or Neko96!" "Then Ku-ro-ne-chan!" "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" "But you're a girl so why not?" Rin pouted."I DON'T CARE JUST CALL ME SOMETHING OTHER THAN NEKO-CHAN OR KURONE-CHAN!"

* * *

**How was Chapter 6? The secret was uncovered! Comments are welcomed. Find out out what chaotic randomness will happen in chapter 7!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	8. Chapter 7:A Complexive Twin Complex

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 7

Len pov.

Rin-chan. That cute little devil who has the image of an angel. We fight all the time but that doesn't stop my quick heartbeating feelings for her. She's my sister, and we're related by blood. But when love is in the situation, blood relation and age doesn't matter. This situation I guess you can call it a sister complex. Many people are ashamed of themselves when they find out about that. But I'm different. I don't care what they call it or what they think about it. Rin-chan is my cute sister, I love her and she loves me.

Rin pov.

Len-kun. He's my brother and he's just like a banana. We fight all the time and he usually gets kind of hard on words and is not sweet at all like an unripened banana. But then there are times when he's soft and sweet like a ripe banana. His hair color is also the same as a banana peel. The top of his head has a lock of hair that always stick up in a banana shape. For my 13th birthday Len-kun gave me a bracelet with a metal banana. I always wear it because it reminds me of him. And at school during lunch I'm usually still hungry and he always has a banana around him to give me. People will think I'm weird if they hear me comparing a person with a banana. But I love bananas and I love Len-kun even more than bananas. I guess you can call that a brother complex. Then would I also have a banana complex? But why should I care? Everyone has someone they love and Len-kun and bananas are the ones I love. Ahhh bananas. I feel like eating one right now...

Narrator pov.

It's Rin-chan's and Len-kun's anniversary of their first words! Congratulaions!"Mikuo, Neko96, and the manager pulled the strings to the party poppers. They all cheered and clapped for Rin and Len. "Why do we have to celebrate _this_? It's not even celebrated in other people's lives!"Len became grouchy. They were sitting infront of a banana flavored cake decorated in banana colored icing topped with a banana shaped candle. "I just wanted to have a party because I was so bored and I ran out of tapioca today!" Neko96 schrunched up his face. "BANANAS! Umm.. I mean the cake looks delicious too!"Rin blushed. "Monkey."Len muttered. "I HEARD THAT YOU GROUCHY GORILLA!" Len felt an arrow backstab him. "Grouchy gorilla?" Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I'm surprised that one of you didn't run away from hone because you guys argue so much. I'd be even more surprised if both of you have a brother/sister complex! Too bad you don't have one!" Mikuo laughed. "Right?"Neko96 jabbed Len in the side. "We do have a complex!" Rin and Len said together. Their face burning red. An awkward silence arose in the silenced chatter.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Mikuo,the manager, and Neko96 leaned closer to their faces. Len and Rin nodded. "I think God forgot to make us normal."Neko96 said."No, God won't forget one person he created. I'm sure he has reasons." "But this is too absurd." "Not as absurd as you, a guy, liking Le—" "I'M A GIRL!" "WHAT?!" Mikuo was put in a phase of shock. "Oh yeah Mikuo-kun wasn't there when Kurone-chan told us." A blinking lightbulb lit up above Rin's head. "I am not Kurone-chan! Please just give me a decent male name Rin-chan!" "No!" Rin turned her head away from Neko96.

* * *

**How was Chapter 7? Comments are welcome! The chaos continues in the last and FINAL chapter! **

**-YumeHoshi32**


	9. Chapter 8: FINAL Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Chapter 8: FINAL

Conference Room

"Good work everyone! It's been six months and we produced 4 songs after our first debut song! We're on a roll guys! Whoohoo!" The manager stepped on the table and cheered. KLRM is having a conference with the manager today. It's been six months months since they have debuted.

"Manager, you're still as wacko as before. No, I think you've become crazier after we debuted." Mikuo chuckled. "-cough cough- So today I gathered you all for something important." the manager went into a serious mode. "KLRM has been pretty popular lately. You've all been showing up in magazines and newspapaers and have had many requests for showing up in interviews, live shows, and commercials. We've all made some pretty interesting memories. Sadly it'll end by tomorrow."The manager paused.

"What do you mean manager?"Rin asked. "My mother in Kyushu experienced a heart stroke last week. She's in critical condition and I'll have to move there to take care of the house. My dead sister is also there and I haven't visited her grave since forever. It's about time that I should visit my family. I'm sorry, you'll have to go on without me. I've already assigned you a new manager beforehand. I've enjoyed all the memories we made." Tears started rolling behind his sunglasses and onto his cheeks. "Manager...we—" "Okay! I'm pumped up up and ready! My energy's at full level!"Neko96 shouted, standing straight and full with pride. "Kurone-chan! Why are you so pumped up when manager is leaving!"Rin's eyes started to fill will tears.

"When he's gone. We'll improve with the new manager! And when we get all amazing and that we can perform at Kyushu and prove him how far we made it!" "That's a good point. Okay!" Mikuo slammed the table and abruptly stood up. "We're going to rock this thing!" "Yeah!"Everyone cheered,"K!L!R!M! Fight!"

Next day at noon; at the airport

Well this is it. I'll see you someday."The manager smiled and walked away. "We'll see you someday!"Everyone shouted. The manager turned away and headed towards the plane. "Umm..." A short haired lady dressed in an office coat and a pencil skirt with black pumps approached them. Her hair was black with an accent of purple. Her eyes were a dark,dark brown with a glint of gold, covered by her glasses. "I'm the new manager. I'm your old manager's sister." "Wait...what?! You're manager's sister? But, but he said you were dead! Why? What?"Len starts freaking out. "Wait hold on. Dead? Me? He's such a liar. I'm only temporary. He's on a vacation to Kyushu with his wife." the manager's sister laughed. The group fell into silence. "That manager—! How dare he!And I shed a ton of tears just for him! That stupid, meanie manager!" Rin started pounding her fists onto Len. "Hey don't take it out on me!" "Well then we'll just wait until manager gets back. Everyone let's work hard!" Mikuo punched the air. Evertone hollered, "K!L!R!M! Fight!"

And the chaos will continue on forever. New adventures and randomness are still awaiting for them. And the revenge that's fully planned is still on hold until the old manager returns. KLRM fight!

* * *

**It's the final chapter! Say goodbye to their load of chaos they create everyday! I might create a new story involving Vocaloid. Feel free to comment, everyone's welcome.**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	10. Chapter 9: After Story

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 9:After Story Yay! Promotion!

It's a sunny day, and the manager is coming back from Kyushu. The group became great friends with the manager's sister. And they've improved a whole ton. Now that it's June, the manager's sister is going back home.

"Len-kun! Rin-chan! Hurry up! The manager is coming back today!We have to set the revenge up!" Neko96 yelled to Rin and Len who were in their lawn. "We're coming Kurone-chan!" Rin shouted back. They started running towards the manager's sister's car. She volunteered to drive them to the airport which is an hour away.

At the airport

"Ughh... I'm so tired! This heat is depleting my energy 50% faster!" Rin leaned against Len's shoulder. "Rin! What have you been eating?" Len freaked out. Whad'ya mean? I'm eating normal—"She trailed off, being beat by the sun's heat. "You're getting really heavy these days Rin!" "WHAT? I'm getting fat! How dare you judge a girl's weight!Big baka Len!" "Yeah, that cruel of you Len-kuuun!" Neko96 furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not like you weigh any lighter!" "Huh? I weigh 93 lbs." "Eh... underweight." Len,Rin,Mikuo,and the temporary manager said in a monotone voice. "UNDERWEIGHT!? Isn't that what a normal 15 year old girl—" "That's not normal!"

A familiar chuckle came behind them. They all turned around. "Manager!" "Why hello everyone. My mother is fine and I was sent back here." "Of course you're mother is fine. How was your vacation with your wife?" Mikuo asked him. The manager froze. "YOU KNEW! WHO TOLD YOU!?" They all looked over to the manager's sister. "Kyoko! Why did you have to tell them that!" "Jun'Ichirou! You're the older one! You should be responsible and not use our mother as an excuse to go on a vacation!" "You have a good point..." The manager sagged. "Anyways... DRAG HIM TO COURT!"Rin punched the air. They picked him up(surprisingly, despite that he weighs so much) and pushed him Toni the car. They sped away to the office and pushed him down onto a chair. Rin sat in a huge black chair wearing a black robe and held a gavel.

"Silence! Today we are gabbing a hearing for the manager. He lied to us, the sweet angels, and ran off to Kyushu for a vacation with his wife. He also used his mother's health and her sister's existence as an exuse. Witnesses stand up!" They all stood. "I remember it all! Rin-chan shed her special tears just for the manager!I prove him guilty!"Neko96 slamme the table. "And the tears the manager shed were also fake! I prove him guilty!"Len slammed the table with Neko96. "Okay! Final decision! The manager is proven GUILTY!" "And his penalty is to raise our wages by ¥1,940!"($1=¥97) "That's too greedy Len! A promotion of ¥485 is already enough!" "Then it's decided! The penalty will be the manAgee raising our wages by ¥776!Yay!" Rin pounded the gavel and the hearing ended. "I'm doomed for life." A black eerily aura surrounded him. He dropped to his knees and mumbled something under his breath. "Yay promotion!"Everyone cheered.

* * *

**How was the afterstory? I might make a second afterstory. You finally discovered what the manager's and his sister's names are!(Kyoko and Jun'Ichirou) Feel free to comment!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


End file.
